A vehicle generally includes a transmission having a plurality of torque-transmitting devices. Transmission fluid is used to engage and hold the torque-transmitting devices. Transmission fluid may also be used in cooling circuits for the transmission and other components of the vehicle. Typically, a sealing device is used to establish a sealed connection between the fluid port of the transmission and the cooling lines. These sealing devices generally require multiple sub-components.